<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bang bang, my baby shot me down. by UsedToCallMePoison</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417883">Bang bang, my baby shot me down.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsedToCallMePoison/pseuds/UsedToCallMePoison'>UsedToCallMePoison</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unfortunate Sin [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Movieverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bloody, Child Assassins, Evil Sebastian, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt and comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Killing, Kinky, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Character Undeath, Multi, Poor Charles, Poor Erik, Salvatore - Freeform, Tears, Teens in love, Underage Sex, Violence, bangbangmybabyshotmedown, ilovelana, inspired by sad music, pwp include, slow update</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:15:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsedToCallMePoison/pseuds/UsedToCallMePoison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>我五岁时，他六岁。</p><p>我们两小无猜，骑马嬉玩。</p><p>他是着黑衣的国王，我是他的白衣皇后。</p><p>较量中，总是他胜我一筹一一</p><p>Bang Bang，</p><p>他开枪利落；</p><p>Bang Bang，</p><p>我应声下堕；</p><p>Bang Bang，</p><p>打破了这寂寞；</p><p>我的爱人，他杀死了我。</p><p>春去秋来，岁月如梭。</p><p>长大后，我坚信他属于我。</p><p>他总是会笑着说：</p><p>记得儿时，我们稚嫩的切磋一一</p><p>Bang Bang，</p><p>我出手利落；</p><p>Bang Bang，</p><p>他含笑坠落；</p><p>Bang Bang，</p><p>结束了这恶祸；</p><p>我的爱人，他命丧于我。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Sebastian Shaw, Sebastian Shaw/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unfortunate Sin [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583683</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bang bang, my baby shot me down.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>灵感来自同名歌曲，更新较慢，长篇缓速</p><p>引子：</p><p>我五岁时，他六岁。</p><p>我们两小无猜，骑马嬉玩。</p><p>他是着黑衣的国王，我是他的白衣皇后。</p><p>较量中，总是他胜我一筹一一</p><p>Bang Bang，</p><p>他开枪利落；</p><p>Bang Bang，</p><p>我应声下堕；</p><p>Bang Bang，</p><p>打破了这寂寞；</p><p>我的爱人，他杀死了我。</p><p>春去秋来，岁月如梭。</p><p>长大后，我坚信他属于我。</p><p>他总是会笑着说：</p><p>记得儿时，我们稚嫩的切磋一一</p><p>Bang Bang，</p><p>我出手利落；</p><p>Bang Bang，</p><p>他含笑坠落；</p><p>Bang Bang，</p><p>结束了这恶祸；</p><p>我的爱人，他命丧于我。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>₁<br/>
第一次见到Erik是在父亲的花圃里。</p><p>他身材高挑，比我高出半个头。肩膀宽敞，四肢修长，细窄的腰被一条粗制滥造的皮带拴着，将衬衫下摆与裤头不情不愿地束缚在一起。</p><p>汗水浸湿了他的后背，裸露的前臂上属于孩童淡淡的绒毛警惕地直立着。淡金色的短发在两鬓处被汗水濡染成浅褐色，额发则在他东张西望的摆动中随风飘逸，赤色的夕阳下，他被镀上金边的轮廓格外显眼迷人。</p><p>我躲藏在花丛中，任他焦急不安地寻找我的身影。看他胡乱用手揉乱自己的头发，那对绿色的眼眸因焦虑而瞳孔放大，那双薄唇一遍遍喃喃着：find him。</p><p>表面上，他淡定自若，但颤抖的双腿还是出卖了他。</p><p>毕竟这不是一场躲猫猫的儿戏。</p><p>他在明处，而我在暗处。渐渐暗沉下来的天色并不妨碍猎人锁定他的目标，玫红的天空下少年形单影只。等他足够接近了，我缓慢的直起身来，从容踏过血红的罂粟花，踩上某个孩子裸露的骷髅，掏枪，上膛，在 Lehnsherr 听到动静转过身来时用冰冷的枪口对上他汗湿的额头。</p><p>“你输了。”他需要做到的仅仅是找到我，在父亲种满繁茂花朵的猩红乐园中锁定一个矮小的男孩，然后用随便哪种方式杀死我。但他失败了，两天的期限已到，他将与所有未能遵守游戏规则的孩子一样，成为我的枪下亡魂。</p><p>但当我直视他坚毅的眼眸时，我看到了里面盛满的熊熊燃烧的不甘，我看到了愤怒与挑战，憎狠与挣扎。他的眼中没有汹涌的对死亡的恐惧，而是单纯的对处决者的不服。</p><p>可惜了，他有资质成为一名很好的战士。</p><p>可惜了。</p><p>Bang.</p><p>我缓缓放下紧握的手枪，感到渐渐落在肩膀上炙热的重量，我知道，那是父亲的手。“你应该杀死他，Charlie。 他输给了你。”父亲的手在我幼嫩的肩膀上痛苦的捏紧了，Erik在子弹擦耳而过后仍不可思议的呆立在原地，两颗绿色的眼珠不可置信地瞪视着我。</p><p>“我想，他就是了。”气流从我死死咬紧的唇齿间喷出，紧绷的牙关能够有效忍耐疼痛。巨鹰落在我肩膀上的利爪终于松开了，我如释重负地喘了口气，擦掉额角滴落的汗珠。“我选择他，做我的搭档。”</p><p>“他输给了你。”父亲饶有兴趣地观察Erik，好像他是一棵需要被巨大剪刀修整的松树苗，“你从不对失败者抱有同情心，Charlie。”</p><p>“我可以训练他，让他达到我的标准，您的标准。”我注视着那两团莹绿色的烈火，曾经有无数双不同的眼睛包含不同的情绪面对我的枪口，只有这一次，我没有按下扳机。</p><p>父亲长久地看了我一眼。</p><p>“我对此十分期待。”他最后说，“让他知道，你留下他性命的原因吧。”</p><p>孤儿间的自相残杀是父亲一一Sebastian Shaw 了解孩童日后杀戮潜力最直接的方法，而那时的我也只是为了生存下去麻木地瞄准射击的一杆雏形枪支，将任何可能伸向我纤细脖颈的稚嫩双手绞死在花丛中。纯净的灵魂互相吞噬，并在历练与熟悉中达到技巧的升华。</p><p>那一天，在那片血海般翻滚涌动的云霄下绯红的罂粟田中，我，Charlse Xavier，将 Erik Lehnsherr止步于死神之口，也向他开启了血色残酷的地狱之门。</p><p>那时我五岁，他刚满六岁。</p><p>₂<br/>
少年青葱的岁月，我们于花圃在彼此身上留下刀枪的标记度过。炽热的鲜血洒落娇嫩的花瓣上，为它们染上不属于自身的艳红。</p><p>我们将厮杀看作游戏：手中的利器是银光闪闪的玩具、脚下的白骨是海盗埋下的宝藏，不需要繁琐难懂的规则来支撑这愉快的“嬉戏”，尽自己所能在对方肉体上制造独一无二的刻印就是游戏的旨意。</p><p>父亲是我们小型角斗场唯一的看客，他即是裁判也是主持，大公无私、毫不偏偏袒地指出崭新的落刀点，比我们自己的突破口更深、更快、更狠、更痛，帮助无知的幼童更惨痛的自相残杀，让更多新鲜的汁液成为花朵的养料。</p><p>擂台上，我们视对方为磨刀石，挥、刺、捅、砍出的切口不是成就，而是Shaw注视下活命的本钱。放下屠刀后，我们是彼此寒夜里唯一的热源，靠近并紧贴每一寸肌肤只为守住哪怕一丝温度。基督的禁忌早已被打破，在指尖冻得青紫的夜晚里我们在彼此口腔中摄取最后的温暖，唯一的暖流通过唾液传递于我们之间，交融入单薄的肉体，唤起汪洋血海下藏匿着的那一点人性，手脚交缠着紧紧围绕在怀抱中懵懂入眠。</p><p>黑夜里我们数遍彼此身上的缺口。手指抚摸着伤疤边缘陡峭的皮肤，每一处都追溯至一个不同的故事。有时间长久快要淡去的，也有的刚刚新增还缠着米黄色的纱布。捕捉这些印记，仿佛回味彼此间悄然滋长的情愫，至今我仍记得，薄薄的被席下Erik用唇舌描绘出我小拇指上的伤疤时，我的小舌是怎样欣然追赶上他的。</p><p>像发酵的面包，我们卑微的感情膨胀着，如肮脏下水道中开出的娇艳蔷薇，随着荷尔蒙与孤独的熏陶愈演愈烈。对Erik瞳色的痴迷，在他柔情似水的眼眸中捕捉到自己倒影时似脉搏般微弱的幸福感，让我不知满足。拔刀相向下的眉目传情也好，包扎伤口时的抚摸触碰也罢，我们都只是苟活于上帝之手阴影下憧憬苹果香甜的亚当与夏娃。</p><p>欲望无限大，终究满足不了诉求。</p><p>疼痛难忍无法入眠的夜晚里，我们倾听彼此的故事。</p><p>Erik 的父亲是如何命丧战场，母亲被土匪迫害致死。年幼的他是如何学会在流浪中生存，用一把刀、一双拳头和一个孩子的丧母之痛一步一个脚印地杀死一整个匪帮，为母亲报仇。</p><p>我告诉他，两岁时我的生父死于实验意外，生母用情至深，也随他去了。在孤儿院中我是怎么学会挥动餐刀抢夺苹果的，当然，在院长面前脱下裤子，口袋中多出两块巧克力也是不错的收获。后来，在院长要求我坐在他腿上，用他油腻的手指碰我时，我是怎么用一根铅笔捅穿他与两名女士的颈动脉的。</p><p>父亲通过特殊途径找到受难孤儿，他称我们为天赋异禀的孩子。他挖掘我们的潜能，提供给我们活下去的条件一一住所与吃食。他训练我们、教导我们，让我们为生存名额互相残杀，昔日屠戮的孩童的名字已经在我们脑海中淡去，留下的只有镰刀收割生命时刻骨铭心的肌肉记忆。</p><p>如今，空旷的草房里只剩下我和Erik。</p><p>“我们可以离开，离这里越远越好。”一个晚上Erik在我耳边悄声喃语。</p><p>“我们可以逃离Shaw的禁锢，你不是一直想去看雪吗？我们可以去看雪，还有大海，和沙漠！”我望着他璀璨的眼瞳，不由得为之心动，“真的，可以吗？”小时候天真的我自以为能开辟出一条新的道路。</p><p>“可以的，我们一定可以。”</p><p>₃<br/>
“不要想着逃跑，”</p><p>父亲包扎Erik血肉模糊的小腿时淡漠地说。“高墙上的铁丝、外围的荆棘丛会撕碎你们的身躯。如果有必要，我会用枷锁拴紧你们的脚踝。”</p><p>“也不要想着杀了我。”</p><p>父亲握枪起茧的指头在脖子上收紧，空气无法进入肺部导致我视线模糊时，我听到他冷漠地说。“绵羊试图反杀野狼、母鸡企图偷袭黄鼠狼，后果却是自己被咬断脖颈。如果有必要，我会用匕首刺穿你们的心脏。”</p><p>“幼兔不配与老鹰为敌。”</p><p>我们天真地以为可以挣脱紧箍的枷锁，殊不知命运谱写下的宿命不易改变。我们只能期盼着，期盼终有一天能逃脱，那时我们会变得足够强大，能用血肉与刀枪劈开枷锁，力量足以击碎这困笼，用双手牢牢抓紧属于自己的所有物。</p><p>自由，我们渴望自由。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bang bang my baby shot me down:</p><p>I was five, and he was six.</p><p>We rode on horses made of sticks. </p><p>He wore black, and I wore white.</p><p>He would always win the fight一一</p><p>Bang Bang,</p><p>He shot me down,</p><p>Bang Bang,</p><p>I hit the ground,</p><p>Bang Bang,</p><p>That awful sound,</p><p>Bang Bang,</p><p>My baby shot me down.</p><p>Seasons came it change the time.</p><p>When I grew up I called him mine.</p><p>He would always laugh and say:</p><p>Remember when we used to play一一</p><p>Bang Bang,</p><p>I shot you down,</p><p>Bang Bang,</p><p>You hit the ground,</p><p>Bang Bang,</p><p>That awful sound,</p><p>Bang Bang,</p><p>I used to shot you down.</p><p> </p><p>Bang Bang (My baby shot me down)<br/>
Salvatore</p><p> </p><p>我的脚底是大地，</p><p>我的头顶是银河。</p><p>闪烁的霓虹灯簇拥在靛紫与钴蓝交织成的摇篮中，愈加放肆地挥霍着刺眼的光芒，朦朦胧胧中仿佛置身于浩瀚星空。无数双手伸向这高境，青春的汗水挥洒着，年轻的肉体在杂乱的舞池中碰撞推挤，少女染成五颜六色的发梢挥舞着，少年们纹上刺青的身躯摇摆着，每个大汗淋漓的青年在此处绽放自己的青春，忘却现实生活中刺痛心扉的潦倒失意。</p><p>大厅的中央是舞池，四周则环绕各种见不得光的狂欢之乐：吧台的位置空置着，年轻的调酒师自己已经醉得不省人事，被一群同样醉意朦胧的姑娘硬拽着进了舞池，随着颠狂的电子音乐扭动麻痹的身体；一群蓬头垢面的少年围坐在一个角落，死死攥着手中的几张扑克，只为在所谓的“赌局”中赢得稀薄的几分钱，毫不在意自身已经负债累累；吧台后丝毫不引人注意，通往舞厅二楼的楼梯上瘫倒着几个酒鬼醉汉，有的还在独自灌饮，有的大笑疯言疯语，有的已经喝得口吐白沫、神智不清；胡乱堆放着的桌椅本来是提供给客人的，现在已经被几个互啃嘴唇的大学生霸占为色与欲的狂欢盛宴。</p><p>两张纸币在那群赌徒间传来递去，在最后一位酒客也倒下后我从酒吧边的座椅上站起来，踏过横歪竖岔倒在楼梯口的醉鬼。二楼的空气浑浊，烟草与化学物质的刺鼻味道涌入鼻腔。一条走廊，三个房间。几张破旧的烂床上躺满了男男女女，身旁是注射完毕的空针管，还有的嘴边叼着就要燃尽的烟卷，火花在夜晚浓黑色的布景下时隐时现。</p><p>走廊的尽头是肮脏的卫生间，一个男人正将另一个身材矮小些的男子摁倒在墙上索吻。我掏出外套口袋里的麻绳，用它拴住明显正沉浸瑟育中的索吻男人，用身高优势将他往后上方拽拉。几根手指扒拉着我的小臂，无力地做着徒劳的挣扎，醉酒的脸庞因为缺氧变得愈加红润。几秒过后男人的身躯软下来，不再动弹，刚刚被他压在身下的男子打开其中一个厕所的隔间，我把醉酒男人的尸体丢在马桶上，关上了门。</p><p>“走吧。”我被拉着手引领方向，雪白的手指在手腕处轻轻合拢，触感微凉。走下楼梯的路上我悄悄回握住他的指尖，安慰般的温柔搓弄，然后不用言说地十指相扣。</p><p>“再晚一秒，他的嘴就亲上来了。” 街道旁，叶店刺眼的霓虹招牌下，他被凌厉的晚风吹得一哆嗦，温顺的棕色卷发乱了造型，发丝肆意舒展开来。我把我的皮杰克脱下披在他肩上，苍白的小脸上致命的粉色嘴唇形成一个腼腆的微笑，一双透蓝的眼眸中倒影出我同样傻气上挑的嘴角。“十分抱歉，下一次我会准时的，Mr. Xavier 。” 就在这里，这条肮脏的大街上，我无法抑制自己在那两瓣完美的红唇上留下一个微微的啄吻，“原谅我？”</p><p>幸福洋溢在那张脸上，双瞳中投射出的爱意炽热如冬日之火。身高差让他微微踮起脚尖，晚风中，Charles温暖的吐息就要融化我的脸庞，一个柔软的吻印上我的脸颊，“下不为例。”</p><p>“回去吧。”</p><p>迈亚密狂欢的夜晚，海风吹在每一个流浪青年的脸上。斑斓多彩的街灯下是车水马龙的喧嚣，我骑着摩托穿梭于各个大街小巷，Charles坐在我身后，双手紧紧圈住我的腰，温暖的身躯紧贴我的后背，他头部的重量另人安心地落在我肩膀上，翘起的卷发撩拨着我的颈侧。</p><p>疾驰而过，微风的触手也不允许触碰他。</p><p>“I love you, Erik.”</p><p>毛绒的脑袋埋在我颈窝，慵懒嗓音被衬衣所模糊。</p><p>“I know,” 我说，“I know, Charles.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Salvatore - Lana Del Rey<br/>
All the lights in miami begin to gleam<br/>
迈阿密的灯光开始闪烁<br/>
Ruby blue and green neon too<br/>
色彩斑斓，如绚丽钻石<br/>
Everything looks better<br/>
我的国王从上俯瞰<br/>
From above my king<br/>
万物复苏<br/>
Like aquamarine oceans blue<br/>
如同海洋之石般深邃蔚蓝<br/>
Ah-ah-ah-ah<br/>
Ah-ah-ah-ah<br/>
Cacciatore<br/>
佳肴美酒<br/>
La-da-da-da-da<br/>
La-da-da-da-da<br/>
Limousines<br/>
纸醉金迷<br/>
Ah-ah-ah-ah<br/>
Ah-ah-ah-ah<br/>
Ciao amore<br/>
再见爱人<br/>
La-da-da-da-da<br/>
La-da-da-da-da<br/>
Soft ice cream<br/>
如这甜蜜，转瞬即逝<br/>
All the lights are sparkling<br/>
所有灯光<br/>
For you it seems<br/>
似乎都为你闪耀<br/>
On the downtown scenes<br/>
在这繁华集市上<br/>
Shady blue<br/>
幽蓝暗影<br/>
Beatboxing and rapping<br/>
在夏日雨中<br/>
In the summer rain<br/>
共奏这乐曲<br/>
Like a boss<br/>
信手拈来<br/>
He sang jazz and blues<br/>
他唱蓝调、爵士<br/>
Ah-ah-ah-ah<br/>
Ah-ah-ah-ah<br/>
Cacciatore<br/>
佳肴美酒<br/>
La-da-da-da-da<br/>
La-da-da-da-da<br/>
Limousine<br/>
纸醉金迷<br/>
Ah-ah-ah-ah<br/>
Ah-ah-ah-ah<br/>
Ciao amore<br/>
再见爱人<br/>
La-da-da-da-da<br/>
La-da-da-da-da<br/>
Soft ice creams<br/>
如这甜蜜，转瞬即逝<br/>
The summer´s wild<br/>
夏夜无言<br/>
And I´ve been waiting for<br/>
而我等候着你<br/>
You all this time<br/>
直到永远<br/>
I adore you can´t you see<br/>
你可知晓<br/>
You´re meant for me<br/>
你是我的唯一<br/>
Summer´s hot but<br/>
夏日炎炎<br/>
I´ve been cold without you<br/>
没有你，我心似冬泉<br/>
I was so wrong not to tell<br/>
我竞无法分辨<br/>
I´m in regine tangerine dreams<br/>
这只是美梦空境<br/>
Catch me if you can<br/>
再爱我一次<br/>
Working on my tan<br/>
如普照的夏日<br/>
salvatore<br/>
我的救赎<br/>
Dying by the hand<br/>
死于你手<br/>
Of a foreign man<br/>
我心不朽<br/>
happily<br/>
已然满足<br/>
Calling out my name<br/>
再叫我一次<br/>
In the summer rain<br/>
在雨中放肆<br/>
ciao amore<br/>
告别的仪式<br/>
Salvatore can wait<br/>
我在此等你<br/>
Now it´s time to eat soft ice cream<br/>
共同品尝爱情岁月的流逝<br/>
Ah-ah-ah-ah<br/>
Ah-ah-ah-ah<br/>
Cacciatore<br/>
佳肴美酒<br/>
Ah-ah-ah-ah<br/>
Ah-ah-ah-ah<br/>
Limousines<br/>
纸醉金迷<br/>
La-da-da-da-da<br/>
La-da-da-da-da<br/>
Ciao amore<br/>
永别爱人<br/>
La-da-da-da-da<br/>
La-da-da-da-da<br/>
Soft ice cream<br/>
如这甜蜜，转瞬即逝</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>to be continued...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>